characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pucca
“G-A-R-U” ~Pucca spelling out Garu's name |-|Regular= |-|Toon Pucca= Summary Pucca is an 11 year old girl that took the vow of silence. She speaks in giggles, sighs, etc. She's in love with a boy named Garu and constantly finds anyway to kiss him throughout the series, she also works as a waitress at a Noodle Shop. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely higher | Potentially 4-A | 4-A, likely higher Name: 'Pucca '''Origin: 'Pucca Funny Love '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''11 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Weather Manipulation(Her foul mood created foul weather, and once she was out of her foul mood, the weather was back to normal ), Reality Warping, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness, Dream Manipulation, and resistance to it (Can enter dreams, inside said dream she completely changed how it was supposed to go. Resisted Tobe entering hers), Limited Energy Manipulation(Created an energy shield that protected her from attacks from Ring Ring), Hammerspace (Could pull a sailor moon wand out of nowhere.), Self-Transformation (Capable of transforming into parodies of Sailor Moon, transform into Noodle Girl, etc.), Animal Transmutation(Capable of turning Garu into a frog), Time Manipulation(Rewinded the film in a parallel universe ), Time Travel(Spun the merry go round so fast that she traveled back in time), Lightning Manipulation and resistance to it (Can create lightning via friction on a carpet. Took no damage whatsoever when lighting striked the Garu paper mache she was kissing.), Thread Manipulation (Made the static on the TV into thread for her), Environmental Purification & Empathic Healing (Her pureness changed the entire village from evil to pure), possibly Quality Manipulation(Improved the environment), Resistance to Corruption Manipulation (Completely immune the effects of the corruption manipulating Sooga Village), Restricted Flight (With her kite she was able to temporarily fly.), Heat Manipulation and resistance to Fire Manipulation (Melted all the ice off of Garu just from kissing him, on two occassions. Capable of setting herself on fire, and had no damage through doing so.), Enhanced Senses (Can hear the noodle brothers from miles away. Can block multiple balls being thrown at her while blindfolded.), Immortality (Type 2, can live and run around without any skin on her body), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The eraser used to erase both Toon Garu and Real Garu from existence, had no effect on Pucca ), Summoning (She can summon aliens via telepathy in her hair), Telepathy (Called upon aliens), Light Manipulation (Was capable of making light in her hair buns ), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Garu being erased caused everyone, except the dieties to forget him, yet Pucca was completely unaffected by this), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space-time ), Teleportation(Could teleport via using a jump rope ), Possible Soul Removal (Squeezed Garu so hard she removed his soul from his body, and he ascended to the astral plane.), Time Paradox Immunity (Occupied the same space and time as her Toon Pucca self with no repercussions, even when Garu was erased from existence nothing of Pucca's life was changed therefore meaning she wasn't affected by any causes), Mind Control (Via the mistletoe), Resistance to Biological Attack (The chicken spots, which latch on to your face and turn you into a chicken , had no affect on Pucca ), Invulnerability (Has shown on multiple occasions to not be harmed by anything, including giant boulders.), Water Creation (Created a waterfall out of her tears), Resistance to Life Manipulation(When the noodle shop closed everyone's life was essentially sucked out of them and they walked around like mindless zombies. Pucca was unaffected by it.), Paint Manipulation(Can bring her paintings to life), Petrification(Turned Garu to stone), and resistance to Petrification (Broke out of Garu's petrification ), Size Manipulation (Did this on multipleoccasions. She is also shown to grow in size in "Pucca Power Up".), Matter Creation(Created a bowtie out of thin air), Possible Magic(Can turn into a genie, a magical being), Invisibility(With the vanishing cream), Can survive in the vaccum of space, Aquatic Respiration (Can breathe underwater for nearly a hour), Kiss Projection(Can make hearts into physical objects and throw them), Limited Morality Manipulation(Changed the corrupted people to good) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Earthquake Creation(Her mere steps caused earthquakes) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Immortality (Type 4) [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: 'At least Large Country Level, likely higher'(Causally obliterated a comet, which could do this much of force. Split the entire ocean in half . With only a small fan, could create a massive tornado the size of a village. Her blowing caused entire mountains to fly in the air. Her mere mood shift affected the weather around her entire land) |''' Potentially Multi Solar System Level'(Far stronger than before. Should be comparable to Master Soo, who casually created a constellation . Master Soo seemed to fear Pucca when she reached this state.) | '''Multi Solar System Level'(Should be on the same level of power as Master Soo, via being a god too.) Speed: MFTL+ '''(Caused the treehouse to be flung into another solar system. Threw Tobe into the exosphere in less then a second. Threw a lasso up to the moon in 1.5 seconds.Did a similar feat, however she did it in less then a second. Can effortlessly blitz Garu , who dodged lightning. Could react to a comet quickly. Could blitz Master Hiel Kikyu, who has abilities even beyond Garu. Digged from Korea to America in 10 seconds. Blitzed a camera.) | '''MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Z, likely higher(Could carry the moon with one hand.) | Class Z, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Country, possibly Multi-Continental, likely higher '''| Unknown''' Durability: At least Large Country Level '''(The same eraser used to erase the animated Toon Garu from existence didn't even affect Pucca, said eraser also erased the real Garu from existence . The amount of force needed to destroy the comet should do nothing to Pucca. A rhino running through space and slamming into Pucca had no effect on her whatsoever. Took no damage from the "Breaking Wind Hurricane Palm Blast", which was capable of this.) | '''At least Large Country, higher with energy shield '''(Not even Ring Ring could damage her in this state.) | '''Multi Solar System Level Stamina: Very High Range: 'Standard Melee Range, higher with whatever weapon comes out of her hammerspace '''Standard Equipment: '''Transformation Wand, Canned noodles, Bat, Panda Flute, Noodle Wand, Net, Whip, Dynamite, Cross Bow, Fox Costume, Flyswatter, Machete, Pedal Car, Vespa, Space Bike, etc. 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Can come up with plans and strategies rather quickly, and is usually the one solving a problem). '''Weaknesses: '''If the Noodle Shop closes she loses all motivation. If Garu is present she stops whatever she's doing to run up to him. '''Note: '''The Pucca shorts can be used as it's made by the same creators, and Pucca does not have a dedicated canon, therefore as long as it's not an AU episode and made by the creators(or has any noticeable contradictions), it can be used. '''Key: '''Restricted | Unrestricted | Composite '''Feats: Pucca Respect Thread Fights Notable Victories: Ludo (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil) - Ludo's Profile ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Hammerspace User Category:Pucca Funny Love Category:Toonforce User Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Cartoon Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Thread Manipulators Category:Nature Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Paint Manipulators Category:Petrification Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Environmental Manipulators Category:Quality Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Morality Manipulators